


Would you like to be my Valentine?

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llegando tarde a una fiesta de ex compañeros de secundaria, Ryo conoce al primo de un ex compañero, con quien termina saliendo de aquella reunión al encontrarse ambos sin ningún tipo de plan para pasar San Valentín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13 de Febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: En esta historia, Ryo dice que Tatsu tiene un peinado horrible que después se encargó de hacer desaparecer xD [Les dejo una imagen en la que están ambos peinados](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-OFtsxDcoPqY/VsKKu8WLI_I/AAAAAAAAHVs/z8kg-y4f944/s1600/02.jpg) xD

No estaba del todo seguro si había sido una buena idea asistir a aquella reunión de ex compañeros de secundaria, pasar la noche con ellos y, para colmo, parte del día siguiente: San Valentín.

Debido al trabajo, las relaciones amorosas escaseaban en su vida. Para lo único que vivía era para trabajar y, medianamente, para comer algo decente si es que aún tenía ánimos de hacerlo cuando llegaba a su casa. Y ahí sí que debía revisar el grupo de chat que mantenía con su trabajo, si es que ellos requerían su presencia en el mismo (o sea, nunca); aunque solían ignorarlo hasta el punto de olvidar que él estaba en el mismo grupo que ellos. Siempre encontraba un mensaje dedicado a él, otra persona que le recordaba que él sí estaba en el grupo, y, después de eso, la persona en cuestión que le pedía disculpas… aunque a la noche siguiente volviera a cometer el mismo error.

Claramente, pasaba desapercibido en su trabajo, pero, aunque sospechara que en aquella reunión iba a suceder exactamente lo mismo, cuando el chofer llamó su atención para avisarle que habían llegado al lugar de destino, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para regresar.

— Muchas gracias — Le dijo al chofer, dándole un par de billetes.

Al descender del vehículo se dio cuenta que el frío empezaba a colarse en sus huesos. Al levantar la vista, sintió cómo un pequeño copo de nieve se posó sobre su nariz, dándole cosquillas. Tras rascarse con la palma, alivió aquella incomodidad y cruzó el umbral que lo separaba de su juventud.

Habían pasado un poco menos de diez año pero, aún así, mientras caminaba en dirección al salón alquilado por el grupo, se dio cuenta que en su vida después de la graduación, no tuvo demasiadas variaciones. Al entrar al lugar se dio cuenta que había llegado un poco tarde. Donde alcanzó a llegar con la vista, vio que todos los presentes no sólo estaban todos acompañados, sino que, todos estaban sobre la pista de baile, dispuesta entre las mesas y el buffet. Suspiró sonoramente y tras dejar su sobretodo colgando sobre su silla, se sentó en torno a la mesa número 5. Se cruzó de brazos y tarareó la canción que estaba sonando.

— ¿El señor desea algo para beber? — Le preguntó un mozo salido de quién-sabe-dónde, haciéndolo asustar.

— Cerveza, por favor — Le dijo al muchacho.

— Enseguida.

Cuando el mozo volvió sobre sus pasos, reparó en la presencia de alguien a quien nunca antes había visto en su curso. Sorprendido, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

— Buenas noches — Le dijo, ocasionando que el muchacho en cuestión lo mirara reiteradas veces hasta terminar por prestarle atención.

— Buenas noches — Fue su respuesta, con un débil movimiento de cabeza —. Ah. ¿Quieres? — Le preguntó, extendiéndole una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón a medio comer.

— Tengo uno — Le dijo el aludido, enseñándole un chocolate que hasta él mismo podía comprar en cualquier tienda.

— ¿Del trabajo?

— Todos pusieron un poco de dinero…

— Realmente te odian — Le dijo el muchacho, antes de comer otro chocolate.

— Lo sé — Al darse cuenta que la conversación no iba a ningún lado, decidió ser él quien la siguiera —. ¿Es de parte de tu novia?

— Mi hermana.

— Uh. Lo siento.

— Aquí tiene su cerveza, señor — Dijo el mozo.

— Gracias.

— Ah… ¿Me trae una para mí también?

— Por supuesto.

— Y…, ¿con quién viniste?

— Vine a acompañar a mi primo.

— ¿Se podía traer acompañantes?

— Estaba en la tarjeta…

Sin creer en sus palabras, abrió la tarjeta que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la leyó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que aquel desconocido estaba en lo cierto.

— Tienes razón…

— Oye, puedes sentarte. Ya pagaste la silla…

— Sí, pero no la de esta mesa.

— Corre por mi cuenta.

— Gracias — Bebiendo el frío néctar ambarino que aún en aquella fría estación le gustaba y, siendo acompañado por aquel desconocido con un raro peinado cuando el mozo le llevó su bebida, se dio cuenta que ambos habían pasado casi cinco minutos o dos canciones, mirando a las parejas bailando uno abrazado al otro —. Nishikido Ryo — Soltó, mirándolo. El aludido se acercó escasos milímetros a él, haciéndole una seña —. Mi nombre…

— Ah. Okura Tadayoshi.

— Encantado.

— Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué fue de su vida en estos años?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Ryo, con una sonrisa.

— Todos se lo van a preguntar cuando vuelvan a sus asientos. Lo mejor es que esté preparado y arme una buena historia acerca de por qué vino solo.

— ¿Divorcio?

— No, van a preguntarle por qué le metió los cuernos.

— Qué amable… ¿Viudo y con hijos?

— ¿Quiere ocasionar divorcios entre sus propios compañeros? — El aludido le sonrió —. No hay nada más atractivo para las mujeres que un padre viudo… o soltero… o solo en su casa sin su mujer…

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? ¿A ti por qué te dejaron?

— A mí nunca nadie me dejó…

— Claro…

— Mi última pareja… había sido mi musa…

— ¿Eh…?

— Soy pintor.

— Ah… Me di cuenta por el peinado — Tadayoshi se sonrió —. Caímos en el típico amor entre un artista y su musa, y… bueno…

— Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo candentes, se separaron.

— Eso fue después de lo candente….

— ¿Problema disfuncional?

— Me di cuenta que me estaba usando.

— ¿Después de lo candente? ¿En serio? Ahora vas a decirme que te arrepentiste.

— Tampoco es que haya sido algo de otro mundo… _Salaryman_?

— ¿Perdón? — Repreguntó Ryo, sonriéndole y mirándolo.

— Hasta me atrevo a decir que ese traje lo compró ayer.

— ¿Eres vidente o algo así?

Tadayoshi le enseñó un pequeño papel.

— Sólo leí la factura que dejó caer de mientras buscaba la invitación.

— Por favor, no me delates.

— Esto es aburrido, ¿no?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó Ryo, después de unos minutos.

— Todo esto… Antes de que Nishikido-san viniera pensaba en eso… ¿Por qué está gente se reúne para conocer la vida de alguien cuya existencia no le importó hace cinco años? ¿Por qué reunirse con una persona que no te ha importado al siguiente año de haberse graduado? No tiene sentido. Vámonos de aquí.

— ¿Adónde?

— No lo sé, aún faltan unas horas para el 14, y hasta podríamos pasarlo en un hotel, ¿no lo cree?

— ¿En un ho…? Espera, un momento.

— Nunca he ido a uno de esos — Reconoció, haciendo memoria.

— Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Sólo… córtate ese cabello…

— De acuerdo — Dijo el aludido, llevando la melena rizada que colgaba cerca de su rostro por detrás de sus orejas. Tadayoshi terminó de un sorbo su bebida y le extendió su mano a Ryo.

— Ah… Espera, voy por mi sobretodo.

— Conmigo no va a necesitarlo, vamos — Le dijo Tadayoshi, agarrándolo de la mano y sacándolo casi a la rastra del lugar. El golpe dado con la puerta para cerrarla a sus espaldas, sorprendió al encargado que estaba al lado de la misma —. Lo siento… Se me fue la puerta — Reconoció, con una media sonrisa —. ¡Ah! Disculpe —Llamó su atención, volviéndose al encargado sin soltar la mano de Ryo —. ¿De casualidad sabe dónde hay una peluquería por aquí?

 

Mientras Tadayoshi se cortaba el cabello para aparentar que era cualquier cosa, menos un artista, Ryo pensaba en la extraña sensación cuando la mano de aquel desconocido tocó la suya.

— Ya está — Al reconocer aquella voz, Ryo levantó la vista, pero frente suyo, descubrió a un desconocido aún más desconocido para él —. ¿Qué? ¿Me quedó mal? — Preguntó Tadayoshi sonriendo tímidamente. Ya no había nada extraño con su cabello. Corto y ya seco, su color azabache brillaba como nunca.

— No, no, para nada. Te quedó perfecto — Agregó, levantándose de su asiento —. Muy bien. Y ahora…, ¿adónde vamos?

— ¿A un hotel?

— ¿Hace falta que lo digas en voz alta? — Le preguntó Ryo.

— Lo siento, Nishikido-san.

— No hace falta que me llames por mi apellido. Está bien si me dices Ryo.

— Está bien, Ryo-chan.

— Bueno… Tampoco tanta confianza.

Al salir de la peluquería, ambos se dieron cuenta que la temperatura había bajado unos buenos grados. Ryo se abrazó a sí mismo, tiritando un poco, sin darse cuenta. Tadayoshi lo miró sorprendido y al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

— Aquí tiene — Le dijo, después de sacarse su sobretodo y colocarlo sobre el cuerpo del morocho.

— No, no, no. No hace falta, en serio.

— Si quiere, podemos compartirlo, ¿qué le parece?

Caminando por las blancas veredas, aunque todavía era 13 de Febrero, el aroma al chocolate y al día de San Valentín podía olerse a leguas. Muchas personas que pasaron a su lado, se detenían para mirarlos y, hasta una pareja de estudiantes, les preguntó si podían sacarse una fotografía con ellos.

Y es que no era para menos, ya que, pese a estar compartiendo ambos un mismo sobretodo, Tadayoshi rodeó la espalda de Ryo hasta llegar a su hombro y eran fácilmente confundidos con una pareja aún siendo ambos del mismo sexo. Al mismo tiempo, por esa misma razón, no lograron hallar un lugar donde poder hospedarse durante la noche.

— Creo que tendríamos que ir volviendo a casa — Reconoció Ryo, tras examinar la hora en su reloj.

— Vamos a la mía.

— ¿Eh?

— No queda tan lejos de aquí. Además no traje dinero para el taxi.

— Yo — Su acompañante estaba a punto de acotar algo, pero al tantear su bolsillo, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada ahí y, es más, que ni siquiera era su sobretodo el que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo —… La billetera estaba en el sobretodo…

— No se preocupe, vayamos a mi casa y, desde allá llamo a mi primo para que se lo lleve a su casa.

— Está bien. Gracias — Le dijo el aludido, con una media sonrisa.

— Ah, antes de que cierre…, ¿puede sostener esto?

— Sí… ¿Adónde vas?

— A comprar víveres.

— Estás yendo a una pastelería, ¿lo sabes? — Le preguntó, alzando la voz a medida que Tadayoshi se alejaba cada vez más de él.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — Vociferó el más alto a lo lejos, lanzándole un beso luego.

Ryo se sonrió, pensando que de haberlo tenido de compañero en la secundaria, al menos habría sido todo un poco más ameno.

Volvió la vista al cielo, y, una vez más, un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, haciéndolo sonreír.


	2. 14 de Febrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi le confiesa a Ryo lo sucedido en la pastelería. Ahí mismo se da cuenta porqué hizo lo que hizo, y por qué llevó a Ryo hasta ese lugar rodeados de estrellas.

Mientras esperaba por su pastel, tocando con sus dedos una melodía parecida a la que salía de la radio, una voz familiar lo hizo girarse.

— ¿Okura-san?

Tadayoshi se quedó más que sorprendido al ver a su antigua musa, justo a su lado, esperando a ser atendida.

— Ho… Hola.

— Buenas noches. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo está?

— Muy,… bien, ¿y tú?

— Aquí tiene su pedido — Le dijo una de las encargadas del negocio, extendiéndole un paquete decorado a la muchacha.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Viniste a comprar…?

— Para mi pareja, sí — Respondió la muchacha, tímidamente.

— Señor, el suyo — Dijo la misma persona que había hecho la entrega a su acompañante de mostrador, acomodando sobre el mismo, su correspondiente caja.

— Muchas gracias.

— Es extraño que Okura-san sea el que esté comprando chocolate…

— Digamos que no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

— Ya veo — Se sonrió la muchacha —. Bueno… Debo irme.

— Sí, claro.

— Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día.

— Yo también lo espero.

Tadayoshi se quedó unos instantes en su lugar, sólo girando su cuerpo para poder apoyarlo sobre el mostrador. Desde allí pudo ver a quien antes había compartido una milésima parte de su vida besando unos labios ajenos a los suyos. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y, cuando ya no los vio a través de la ventana, optó por tener el coraje para salir del lugar y enfrentarse una vez más al gélido clima invernal. Llegó hasta la esquina, pero no encontró allí a Ryo.

— Te tardaste…

Al mirar hacia abajo, encontró a su acompañante arrodillado, esperándolo hecho un bollo con su sobre todo.

— Lo siento — Respondió Tadayoshi, extendiéndole luego su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Gracias — Le dijo Ryo, pero como un vehículo pasaba frente a ambos, se dio cuenta que no había logrado oírlo.

 

Llegaron a la casa de Tadayoshi que no era nada más que el último piso de un antiguo edificio. Las luces se encendieron para mostrarle el lugar de trabajo de aquel desconocido. El dueño del lugar se metió en una de las puertas del lugar y salió de allí a los pocos minutos, acercándose a Ryo, que aún mantenía su sobretodo encima de sus espaldas.

— Vas a sacarte eso, ¿no? Ya encendí la calefacción, y no vas a tardar mucho en empezar a sudar.

— Ah, lo siento. Toma — Le dijo, extendiéndole su ropa —. Muchas gracias por prestármelo.

— No hay de qué.

Ryo se quedó mirándolo volviendo sus pasos a un sillón un poco alejado de lo que parecía ser su lugar del trabajo.

Se acercó a otro sillón ubicado contra la pared del mismo y se sentó, terminando acostado de lado.

— Oye, ¿Okura? — El aludido, que se había quedado mirando algo más allá de la ventana, lo miró —. ¿Me pintas como a tus modelos francesas?

El aludido se sonrió, y se acercó a él.

— Nunca he pintado a hombres…

— Bueno… Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — El aludido le sonrió de lado —. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— ¿Mh?

— Estás… raro… No lo sé…

— ¿Tú crees?

— Es verdad que te conozco desde hace apenas unas horas, pero…

Sus palabras hicieron voltear su cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Ven conmigo — Le pidió, levantándose y extendiéndole su mano, sobre la cual Ryo posó su mirada, y lo hizo luego con sus ojos.

— ¿Ya no vas a llevarme a la rastra? — Le preguntó Ryo, robándole una sonrisa. Seguido a eso, Tadayoshi lo levantó de un salto, estrechando su mano lo más fuerte que pudo —. Gracias — Le dijo Ryo, sonriendo.

Siguiendo los pasos del dueño del lugar, saliendo del departamento, llegaron al frío pasillo, sobre el cual, a oscuras, subieron unas escaleras hasta que Tadayoshi se detuvo para sacar algo de lo que parecía ser un simple hueco sobre la pared que iba desde el techo al suelo, combinando su base con los escalones. Recién cuando salieron a la azotea y unas débiles luces los iluminaron, se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi llevaba una manta consigo, la cual extendió en medio de aquel frío cemento.

— Ven. ¿Qué esperas? — Le dijo al darse cuenta que desde que habían salido, Ryo no había despegado los pies del suelo.

— Ah… Sí — Dijo el aludido, acercándose a él y sentándose luego a su lado. Segundos más tarde, Tadayoshi se lanzó de espaldas sobre la frazada y miró las estrellas. Bajó la brillante luz de la luna, Ryo no podía decir dónde terminaba el cabello de Tadayoshi y dónde empezaba la penumbra del lugar. Imitándolo, se acostó a su lado, y se dispuso a mirar las estrellas.

— Hoy la encontré — Susurró Tadayoshi.

\-- ¿A quién? — Le preguntó Ryo, mirándolo.

— A la muchacha que te dije que era mi modelo.

— Ah. ¿Y?

— Estaba en la pastelería, comprando algo para su… pareja…

— Todavía te duele, ¿no es así?

— Esto no iba a ser de esta forma, te lo juro — Soltó, minutos más tarde, sentándose y dejando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Ryo se sentó y acarició su espalda con ternura.

— No tienes que pedirme perdón.

— Iba a ser diferente — Repitió Tadayoshi, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste? — El aludido lo miró —. Es obvio que te afectó.

— No fue por ella — Dijo, ocasionando que Ryo arqueara una ceja —… Fue por ti.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró Ryo, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Podrás decirme que estoy loco, y es probable que tengas razón, pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi Valentín?

— ¿Tu Valentín?

— Pedí que escribieran eso en el pastel…

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Sólo… tuve la necesidad de hacerlo… Tú fuiste la primera persona que se me cruzó por la cabeza. La persona a quien quise regalarle eso…

— ¿Aún cuando nos conocimos hace un par de horas?

— ¿No crees en el destino? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi al cabo de unos segundos.

— No.

— Pues, yo sí — Le dijo, incorporándose para besar los labios del sujeto que estaba sentado a su lado, sin darle oportunidad alguna de zafarse de él. Aún mantenía el adictivo sabor de la cerveza, fundiéndose con el embriagante pero a la vez ácido aroma a champagne que permanecía sobre los suyos. Se separaron sonoramente. Tadayoshi abrió apenas los ojos para encontrarse con los de Ryo, esperando una respuesta a lo que quería hacer: seguir conociéndolo en una forma más profunda y, hasta más íntima. Sus labios volvieron a chocarse, pero al sentir el roce de sus narices dándole cosquillas, Tadayoshi optó por girar la cabeza y encontrar el ángulo perfecto para volver a besarlo, pero Ryo lo detuvo, alzando ambas manos y posándolas sobre su pecho.

— Entonces…, ¿eres _gay_? — Le preguntó. Sin soltarlo, Tadayoshi lo miró y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros.

— No.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Quería hacerlo.

— ¿Es por esto que crees en el destino? — Susurró.

— Porque estás aquí…, sí.

— Pero te encontraste con tu antigua novia y…

— Nunca lo fuimos.

— Y sentiste algo por ella.

— Quizás en aquel entonces, dos palabras podrían haber solucionado el asunto, pero… Digamos que nunca hubo un momento exacto para decirlo.

— ¿Qué palabras? ¿Te amo?

— Exacto…

— Y ahora vas a venir a decírmelas a mí porque a ella no pudiste decírselas…

— No. No es eso. No te considero un reemplazo ni mucho menos. Mira, empezamos a hablar siendo un par de desconocidos, y te invito a mi casa a preguntarte si quieres pasar conmigo la noche y hasta San Valentín, ¿no crees que es algo más que un reemplazo? Junto con el hecho de que pude haberte dicho que te amo, y no me dejas hacerlo — Viendo cómo la mirada de Tadayoshi se volvía cada vez más esquiva gracias a la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, Ryo se acercó más a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, encontrándose sus manos enredadas entre su cabello azabache.

— Dilo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? — Le preguntó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Ryo.

— Eso, no — Dijo el aludido, sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¿qué?

— Lo que ibas a decirme…

Tadayoshi deshizo aquel cálido contacto para mirar a Ryo a los ojos y sostener su rostro con ambas manos.

— Aunque suene ilógico, completamente un sin sentido…, te amo.

— ¿Aunque no sepas absolutamente nada de mí?

— ¿No crees que estamos en igualdad de condiciones?

— Yo podría hablar con tu primo y preguntarle qué tipo de sujeto eres…

— Y yo puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Ryo sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Tadayoshi, lanzándolo sobre la frazada. Acto seguido besó sus labios con ternura.

— ¿Y si mejor lo hacemos entre nosotros?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Conocernos.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

— Todo…

El repentino sonido de las entrañas de Ryo, lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Sí — Reconoció el aludido, con una expresión de completa y total vergüenza.

— Entonces, vayamos a buscar el pastel — Le dijo Tadayoshi, incorporándose.

— ¿No tienes frío? — Le preguntó, imitándolo.

— Claro que no — Respondió el aludido, extendiendo su mano para que Ryo la tomara entre las suyas —. El calor que Ryo-chan me da es lo máximo que puedo pedir…

— Qué idiota…

 


End file.
